


The Path to Forever

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I plan to come back and give it the rewrite it deserves, It was kinda rushed, M/M, More Fluff, Sorry this one is no where near as good as the other two, Victor is a big cry baby fite me, gotta love me some fluff son, more cheese, wedding planner Phichit, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame





	

Yuri was pacing in his dressing room. This past few months had been, for lack of a better word, hectic. Yuri wasn’t sure how he made it without going crazy. When he and Otabek recount these events in the future, however, it will be through rose colored glasses.

A light knock on the door brought him out his contemplations. The door opened, revealing Phichit, whom they had hired as their wedding planner.

“Yurio, it’s almost time.” Phichit said cheerily. Yuri nodded stiffly, twisting the engagement ring nervously around his finger. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

The wedding was a blur, all Yuri could be sure of was that Victor was a sobbing mess of emotions. He was sure he teared up at some point himself as well. Otabek was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal.

Before Yuri realized it, they were at the reception dinner. Yuri and Otabek sat side by side in the middle of the large table at the head of the room. Otabek gently placed his hand on Yuri’s. Yuri, smiling slightly, intertwined their fingers together.

Otabek stood up, encouraging Yuri to do the same, he led them to the dance floor as a soft song faded in. Leaning in close, Otabek and Yuri started to move at the same time in a slow waltz.

Yuri rested his head against Otabek’s shoulder as the song swelled, catching in Yuri’s heart. “I love you, Beka.” He said, more quiet than a whisper.

“I love you too, Yura.” Otabek said just as quietly, softly kissing the top of Yuri’s hair.

In the months and years to come, this would not be their last dance, nor their last first. This was nothing more nor less than the start of their path to forever, and they wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

As the song came to a beautiful end, for a moment, they were locked into each other’s eyes, no one else existed. In that moment, they shared a kiss that they, even when they turned old and gray, agreed was their sweetest kiss.


End file.
